Gabe Ruediger
| birth_place = Topanga Canyon, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Rancho Cucamonga, California | team = Team Quest | rank = yellow belt in judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 12 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Gabe Ruediger (born August 29 , 1977) is an American mixed martial artist, currently competing in the lightweight division. Biography Gabe Ruediger is a mixed martial arts fighter from Rancho Cucamonga. His professional record consists of 15 wins (3 technical knockouts, 11 submissions and 1 decision) and 5 losses (3 technical knockouts, 1 submission and 1 decision). He started training in karate when he was seven years old, and eventually moved on to kung fu. He was a student at Nevada Union High School. He holds a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Ruediger is a former World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) lightweight champion. In the WEC, he maintained a 9 fight winning streak before being defeated by Hermes Franca. Ruediger made his UFC debut at UFC 63, losing to The Ultimate Fighter 2 contestant Melvin Guillard via body punch in the second round. The Ultimate Fighter 5 Ruediger was one of three fighters on The Ultimate Fighter 5 who had previously fought inside the UFC's Octagon (the others being Joe Lauzon and Matt Wiman. Only Lauzon, of the three, had a victory in the UFC). In episode 5, Team Pulver selected Corey Hill to fight Ruediger. The episode showed Ruediger eating ice cream cake after learning of his upcoming fight, shortly before the weigh ins. He was then shown struggling to make the weight requirement by getting a colonic, and finally giving up. The next day, Dana White dismissed Ruediger from the competition and he was ordered to leave the house, resulting in a tearful emotional breakdown. Ruediger's other antics in TUF5 include getting several enemas to "control his weight", fighting with team mates, and saying loopy off-the-wall comments intended to inspire the team. Ruediger states that he saw The Ultimate Fighter show as a "marketing tool"Last post here for a while and that audience members should "take what you see on TV with a grain of salt." Post UFC In a March, 2007 interview Ruediger says that he will be fighting "very soon" in a "large organization".UFCDaily.com Exclusive Interview with Gabe Ruediger | UFC Daily In an article by Loretta Hunt at The Fight Network, it was revealed that FEG officials had a verbal commitment from Ruediger to fight Katsuhiko Nagata for their June 2 K-1 Dynamite!! USA supercard in Los Angeles.The Fight Network :: ALL FIGHTS ALL THE TIME :: Get it on! Many unsubstantiated rumours have appeared on the Internet regarding his failure to obtain a license to fight in California, asserting that his failure to make weight on The Ultimate Fighter was the reason. These have been refuted in an interview with Armando Garcia, the executive director of the California State Athletic Commission (CSAC). According to Garcia, because Ruediger was a late replacement on the K-1 Dynamite card doctors with the CSAC did not have sufficient time to review his medical information, and could not issue him a license in time for the K-1 fight. He has since been cleared for a license, fighting 5 times in the state of California since his reinstatement .MMA WEEKLY - Your #1 Source for Daily MMA News, Interviews, Multimedia, and More: - CSAC'S GARCIA CLEARS AIR ABOUT RUEDIGER Mixed Martial Arts Record |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | 16-5 | 2/4/2010 | Win | Dominique Robinson | Tachi Palace Fights 3 | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 2 | 4:49 | Lemoore, California, USA |- | 15-5 | 8/15/2009 | Win | Wander Braga | Call to Arms - Called Out Fights | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | 2 | | Ontario, California, United States |- | 14-5 | 6/7/2009 | Win | Adam Lehman | Fight Circuit MMA - Victorious | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 2:19 | Adelanto, California, United States |- | 13-5 | 5/8/2009 | Win | Darren Crisp | PFC 13: Validation | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | 1 | 1:03 | Lemoore, California, United States |- |- | 12-5 | 2/4/2009 | Win | Max Son | Gladiator Challenge - Warriors | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 0:24 | Pauma Valley, California, United States |- |- | 11-5 | 8/30/2008 | Loss | Justin Wilcox | JG and TKT Promotions - Fighting 4 Kidz | Decision | 3 | N/A | Santa Monica, California, United States |- |- | 11-4 | 11/16/2007 | Loss | Akbarh Arreola | MMAX 15 - MMA Xtreme 15 | Submission (kimura) | 1 | 2:03 | Mexico City, Mexico |- |- | 11-3 | 8/30/2007 | Win | George Kassimatis | Ringside Ticket | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | 1 | 3:51 | Highland, California, United States |- | 10-3 | 09/23/2006 | Loss | Melvin Guillard | UFC 63: Hughes vs Penn | KO (Gut Punched) | 2 | 1:01 | Anaheim, California, United States |- | 10-2 | 05/12/2006 | Win | Savant Young | PF 1: The Beginning | Submission (Armbar) | 3 | 1:29 | Hollywood, California, United States |- | 9-2 | 03/17/2006 | Loss | Hermes Franca | WEC 19: Undisputed | KO (Punches) | 1 | 0:36 | Lemoore, California, United States | Lost WEC Lightweight Championship |- | 9-1 | 10/14/2005 | Win | Sam Wells | WEC 17: Halloween Fury 4 | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Lemoore, California, United States | Defended WEC Lightweight Championship |- | 8-1 | 09/23/2005 | Win | Bobir Hasanov | KOTC: Flash Point | Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 0:23 | San Jacincto, California, United States |- | 7-1 | 03/17/2005 | Win | Jason Maxwell | WEC 14: Vengeance | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 3:28 | Lemoore, California, United States | Defended WEC Lightweight Championship |- | 6-1 | 10/21/2004 | Win | Olaf Alfonso | WEC 12: Halloween Fury 3 | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 3:05 | Lemoore, California, United States | Won vacant WEC Lightweight Championship |- | 5-1 | 08/20/2004 | Win | Steve Ramerez | WEC 11: Evolution | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 1:24 | Lemoore, California, United States |- | 4-1 | 01/31/2004 | Win | Cory Reeves | IFC: Battleground Tahoe | TKO | 1 | 2:40 | Lake Tahoe, Nevada, United States |- | 3-1 | 08/09/2003 | Win | Carlos Cordero | WEC 7 - This Time It's Personal | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 2:57 | Lemoore, California, United States |- | 2-1 | 07/16/2003 | Win | Phat Houng | Pit Fighting Championship | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 1:10 | |- | 1-1 | 02/16/2003 | Win | Josh Gardner | Gladiator Challenge 14 | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 1:41 | Porterville, California, United States |- | 0-1 | 10/18/2002 | Loss | Sam Wells | WEC 5: Halloween Fury | KO (Punch) | 1 | 4:22 | Lemoore, California, United States |} External links * Gabe's personal site * The Ultimate Fighter 5 Bio * Post-TUF 5 Interview * * NOKAUT Profile * http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gabe_Ruediger&action=edit&section=5 References Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1991 births Category:Living people